donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorilla Glacier
Gorilla Glacier is the fourth world of Donkey Kong Country located at the top of Donkey Kong Island. This snowy wasteland contains many stages, including a frozen river and an extremely dark cave. The ice often reduces the traction of the Kongs, making it harder to traverse in this world. In most stages, there is a 3D effect on the snow, and in the Super Nintendo Entertainment System version, dynamic backgrounds. Gorilla Glacier can be viewed as one of the most challenging worlds in the game, due to its slippery ground and difficult platforming. Adjacent worlds Backward: Vine Valley Forward: Kremkroc Industries, Inc. Stages Snow Barrel Blast The first stage is mostly about timing. The farther the Kongs travel in the stage, the more a severe snowstorm develops, making it almost impossible to see. Due to the the snow effects and Barrel blasting, the effects were toned down during development to make the stage easier to play. Snow Barrel Blast has many Blast Barrels, the main method of transportation. After passing this stage, the next save save point is still four more stages away. Slipslide Ride The second stage of Gorilla Glacier, Slipside Ride, takes place in an ice cavern. The traction is noticeably bad, and even the ropes themselves are slippier due to ice freezing. The stage is rather long too, so caution is advised as players slip and slide their way to the end of the stage. Croctopus Chase* The third underwater stage of the game; this stage takes place in an icy river, infested with squids, and of course, Croctopuses. These Croctopuses greet you early in the stage, giving chase. They are unstoppable and unavoidable in the thin stage design, so the only choice is to swim as fast as you can. They have small areas where they await and go to rest after a set amount of time. Ice Age Alley* Taking place on a mountain top during a severe snowstorm, Ice Age Alley's stage design is similar to Snow Barrel Blast's, but without as many Barrels. Note that Kongs can turn back, to the left sides of the screen, and make a leap of faith to find an Expresso animal crate was well as the "K" K-O-N-G Letter. Expresso will often make the rope swinging sections easier, but only if Expresso remains in flight. There is also a Bonus Stage that Expresso can easily reach. Beware of Neckies and Kritters. Torchlight Trouble** Torchlight Trouble starts off as a very dark cave stage. However, Squawks helps the player along the way with a torchlight in his talons. Torchlight Trouble marks Squawk's only DKC appearance. This stage is also infested with Oil Drums and Mincers, though the stage itself seems to be shorter than the rest of the stages in Gorilla Glacier. Rope Bridge Rumble** Rope Bridge Rumble is the last treehouse stage of DKC, and the last of Gorilla Glacier (in the SNES version). Winky the Frog can be found early in the stage in a secret Bonus Stage by falling in the middle of the first pit in the stage. Winky makes the stage much easier than using a regular Kong, because of moderate amount of Zingers, amount of platform jumps, and a normally unreachable Bonus Stage. Really Gnawty Rampage This is the boss stage of Gorilla Glacier. The boss here is Really Gnawty, who is a recycled boss. Really Gnawty is defeated in a very simple way, similar to the other Gnawty enemies. To defeat Really Gnawty, the player must jump on him a few times, and then it's off to World 5, Kremkroc Industries, Inc. *These stage's order were switched in the GBA version **These stage's order were switched in the GBA version Gallery GorillaGlacier.png|Gorilla Glacier in the SNES version. GorillaGlacierColor.png|Gorilla Glacier in the Game Boy Color version. DKCWaterart.jpg|Artwork of Croctopus Chase. DKC - Snow.PNG|Snow Barrel Blast background DKC - Slipslide Ride SNES.PNG|Slipslide Ride background in SNES DKC - Slipslide Ride GBA.PNG|Slipslide Ride background in the GBA version. Ice Age Alley.jpg|Snow Barrel Blast DKC - Map glitch.png|A glitched map showing Kongo Jungle and Gorilla Glacier as unfinished worlds simultaneously, a result of the Kongo Jungle overworld warp glitch. References de:Gorilla-Gletscher es:Glaciar Gorila pt:Gorilla Glacier Category:Donkey Kong Island Category:Donkey Kong Country Worlds Category:Swimming Stages Category:Snow and Ice Stages